


In Vino Veritas

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loneliness can to do terrible things to a man. Loneliness and alcohol. Why else would Rom let Shuu stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> A side-story to Pricky When Wet (although you don't need to read that to understand this). What can I say, I felt bad for leaving Rom out? For the 'flirting/seduction' square on my seasonofkink card no.2. Massive hugs to [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) for the beta! :D
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All characters used in this story are the property of Sanrio.

By the time Rom finished his call and returned to the bar, the table he and his bandmates had been occupying was mysteriously empty. He sat down with a sigh – had he really taken that long? The call had dragged on longer than he’d planned, Rom’s head was still spinning with talk of spreadsheets and the day’s numbers not adding up, but then again, the scattering of mostly full bottles in front of him suggested that they’d left in a hurry. Rom checked his phone again and, yes, there was an abrupt, misspelled text saying they’d see him tomorrow. No indication of what had been so important, but… whatever. He’d beat it out of them during practice. He grabbed one of the leftover bottles and took a sip – waste not, want not, right?

Around the end of the second bottle, Rom made up his mind to leave. Drinking alone was even lonelier than he’d remembered, and the barmaid kept shooting him dirty looks. Probably because he hadn’t paid for anything in front of him… He half-stood, scrabbling in his pocket for some change for a tip, when a shadow fell over him.

“Why is a handsome man like you drinking all by himself? You must let me buy you a drink!”

Rom was about to tell his potential suitor where to shove it, then stopped as soon as he looked up. Even without the multi-coloured strands sticking out from between the unflattering hat and sunglasses combo, he’d have been able to tell who it was instantly. Out of all the bars in all the world, why the hell did Shuu have to walk into this one? 

Shuu apparently took Rom’s silence as agreement and bounced over to the bar, returning with two bottles in hand before Rom could make up his mind to run. He grudgingly picked up the bottle placed in front of him and noted with some surprise that Shuu still remembered his favourite brand. “Thanks. Shouldn’t you be drinking some fancy cocktail though? Isn’t beer against your image?”

“Please, have you tried drinking Dream Galactic Cider? Tastes like pigswill.” Shuu gently pushed Rom back down onto his seat then took up a spot directly across the table.

“Look, Shuu, what do you…”

Shuu held a finger up to his lips, cutting Rom off mid-sentence. “No names, not right now. Why don’t you tell me why you’re here?” He gestured to the empty bottles in front of Rom. “Even you don’t normally drink that much. You had company at one point? Should I be worried?”

“Nah, the guys ran off a while ago.”

“Good.” Shuu removed his sunglasses and leaned forward on the table, resting his chin on his hands as he beamed across at Rom. “What do you do?”

“Oh come on, you know this…” Rom rolled his eyes. He’d drunk too many beers and had too little patience for whatever game Shuu had decided to play.

“Indulge me. Please?”

That said, he never could deny that pout. Rom sighed, heavily. “I work for the city. And I’m in a band.”

“A band? How exciting! I’m in entertainment too.”

Yeah, like that wasn’t obvious to everyone with half a brain. Rom was about to make a comment about how only a star would wear sunglasses at night, but quickly changed his mind as he grabbed the opportunity to vent a little frustration. “You don’t say. It’s funny, I used to know a guy like you.”

“Oh? What was he like?”

“Selfish.”

Shuu winced at the insult. “I suppose I deserved that.”

“Maybe.” It was funny, sitting there trading stupid insults and watching the faint flush spreading across Shuu’s cheeks as he drank reminded Rom of the old times. Shuu never could hold his drink for long, and it had always been up to Rom to carry Shuu home after a night out. Then they’d started dating and Shuu always ended up back at his anyway, regardless of how much they’d drunk…

But those days were long gone. A flare of anger surged through Rom at the memory and he slammed his drink down on the table. “Look, why are you here? What the hell do you want?”

“I’m here to drink, obviously. As for what I want, a decent conversation would be nice. Failing that…” Shuu leaned over the table, voice low enough so that only Rom could hear. “Take me home, fuck me, come inside me. Make me scream your name…”

How the hell could he resist that? No matter how mixed his feelings about Shuu had become, Rom would have to be made of stone to turn down a proposition like that. “Damn it, Shuu…” 

“Is that a yes?”

***

Rom couldn’t be bothered to hit the lights as he walked through the door. He knew his place well enough to find his way around in the dark, and judging by how Shuu had made a beeline straight for the bedroom, he still did too. Admittedly, Rom did almost trip over the trail of clothes Shuu left behind him, but that was hardly his fault, was it? At least Shuu looked slightly apologetic when he saw Rom stumble over the mess. “Sorry… I was feeling impatient?”

“Forget it.” Rom stripped off the last of his own clothing and climbed on top of Shuu, pinning his wrists against the bed as their lips met for a sloppy kiss. He guessed the alcohol still in his system made it a little hard to aim… Not that he was about to stop. When was the last time he’d had Shuu in his bed?

He gave up his hold on Shuu’s wrists, opting instead to pull Shuu closer and refamiliarise himself with every inch of Shuu’s body. A new line here, a mark that hadn’t been there before there… Some things hadn’t changed, Rom grinned as he found he could still make Shuu shiver by rubbing the pad of his thumb over a hardened nipple. In return, Shuu’s hands found Rom’s erect cock, stroking it with a touch too light to give Rom the satisfaction he really wanted. Rom growled in response, but Shuu merely smiled up at him. “Hurry up and fuck me then.”

There was a little voice at the back of Rom’s head reminding him that was a bad idea, that he really shouldn’t be sleeping with the ex and especially not while drunk, but… Damn it, he’d almost forgotten how good it was have Shuu writhing underneath him. He could regret it in the morning, but right now he really needed to get laid. “How do you want to do this?”

Shuu held up a condom and bottle of lube that Rom recognised from his own stash. “I do still remember where everything is.” 

“I noticed…” Shuu spread his legs wide as Rom coated his fingers with a generous helping of lube and started to rub them along the edge of Shuu’s hole, making Shuu shiver. Maybe he should have warmed it up a little first… “Sorry.”

Shuu shook his head and lifted his hips a little. “It feels good, keep going.”

Rom nodded and kept going, slowly slipping one finger, then two, inside, an intense look of concentration as his fingers stretched and probed. If remembered correctly, if he crooked his fingers just a little to the right, he’d find… Ah, there it was. He grinned as Shuu let out a low moan. It occurred to him that maybe he should be going a little slower and that maybe he was a little sloppier than usual, but he didn’t have the patience to spend on prep. Not tonight, anyway. Rolling on the condom as quickly as possible, Rom lined himself up with Shuu’s hole and waited for the go ahead. “Ready?”

“Stop being so careful, just do it!”

Fuck, Shuu was tight. Rom gasped as his cock was gradually enveloped in heat, making sure to take things slow and to let Shuu adjust. Not that Shuu seemed to have much patience either – the second Rom had buried himself to the hilt, Shuu started clawing at Rom’s back and begging him to keep moving. Rom was happy to oblige, pulling out almost completely then slamming inside to the sound of Shuu’s satisfied moans. He kept up a fast pace - if Shuu wanted it hard, then that was exactly what he was going to get - Shuu’s hips bucking wildly as he tried to keep up and cries spilling from his mouth with every hard thrust. Rom adjusted the angle of his thrusts a little and was rewarded with an increase in the pitch of Shuu’s moans. He grinned in satisfaction – it looked like his skills hadn’t got rusty after all. 

As white stars filled his vision and he came, Rom almost cursed; he’d wanted this to last much longer, if only because he’d had no idea if it would ever happen again. Not that it hadn’t felt amazing… As he shook off his pleasure-induced haze, he looked to down to see Shuu gazing up at him expectantly, cock still hard and waiting. Rom reached down and started pumping Shuu’s cock in a series of rough, uneven strokes, growling in Shuu’s ear. “Come for me, Shuu.”

It didn’t take long - Shuu proved to be as good as his earlier word, crying out Rom’s name as his come coated Rom’s hand before flopping back against the bed in a contented heap.

Of course, the other problem with sleeping with the ex, the little voice reminded Rom’s now sober brain as he lay there recovering, was what to do when it was over. Should he ask Shuu to leave? Or would it just hurt even more if Shuu happily walked out the door again…? 

Luckily, Shuu solved that problem by shuffling over and wrapping his arms around Rom’s chest. “Can I stay here tonight?”

Rom kept his eyes carefully trained up at the ceiling. “I’ve got work. You can’t hang around and sleep in.”

“I can get up early.” Shuu’s arms tightened around Rom. “That’s a yes?”

Rom grunted. “You’d better not have started snoring.”

“Only one way to find out…”

Rom lay there a little while longer, listening to Shuu’s breathing as it evened out and he drifted into sleep. Probably best not to chew out the guys the next evening after all. Not unless he wanted to answer some awkward questions of his own…


End file.
